


Too Late To Go Back To Sleep

by Elizabeth (anghraine)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Freedom, Gen, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anghraine/pseuds/Elizabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin Skywalker's last living thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late To Go Back To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [primeideal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/primeideal/gifts).



> I wrote this awhile back for a playlist prompt (I listed the songs that randomly popped up on my playlist, and people gave me prompts for them). This one was pretty open-ended: canon-compliant, Anakin, and "Defying Gravity." It seemed a suitable post for today!

Darth Vader was incapable of weakness or exhaustion. The Dark Side had lifted him above such things—he believed. He had told himself he believed.

He didn't know. He had changed again; it didn't matter any more. Nothing mattered, except his son's agonizing death, and his daughter about to be captured on the moon below.

Anakin knew Palpatine's lightning would kill him. Separate him from the last of his family. Grant death the final victory over him, and possibly accomplish nothing. He didn't care. He was tired, and the Skywalkers had had enough—enough of masters, enough of suffering at the hands of their masters, enough grudging submission.

After everything, there was still something he could do for his family. He would keep his children free, or die trying.


End file.
